


the time Kate saw Sandra's office

by litra



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Flash Fic, This didn't go like I thought it would, organization styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Kate gets a look at Sandra's office. Sandra and Jay bond.





	the time Kate saw Sandra's office

The one time Kate and Sandra had gone up against each other Kate hadn't actually been to Sandra's office. Deals tended to be presented in the DAs office since it had far more room. This time was an exception. She wasn't presenting a deal so much as she was... Well she'd found something and it changed the nature of the case. Sandra's reputation was similar to her own in that she was said to be the first one in in the morning and the last one to leave, so Kate did not hesitate to seek out Sandra's office at barely after 7. 

She froze in the doorway.

 

***

 

"Umm, Jay? You okay?"

Jay turned to face Sandra without actually taking his eyes off the door to her office. "Did you? You knew about this right? I mean of coarse you did, there's no way Kate Littlejohn would just stroll into your office first thing in the morning without anyone knowing about it with her highlighters and her binder clips and her neon tabs--"

"Jay," She interrupted, "What?"

Jay ripped his eyes away from the offending doorway to actually look at her. "Kate Littlejohn is waiting for you in your office. She's been there since I got here this morning. It's a little upsetting, I'm going to just say upsetting. Where have you been? It's like ten already."

"I had to talk to my client." Sandra muttered, but her attention was now on her office as much as Jay's had been a moment ago.

Opening the door, Sandra glared down at her opposition. Kate Littlejohn was sitting in her chair. She had moved Sandra's papers. She had collected the coffee cups and taken out the trash. Her case boxes were now carefully stacked against the wall.

"You know it's illegal to read my case files." 

"Only for the cases to which I am not also assigned." Kate said primly capping her neon green highlighter.

"That better not be one of my files." Sandra said, jabbing a finger at the papers if front of Kate.

Kate collected the papers, neatly cornering them into one stack which she bound together with a green clip. "Only now that I'm handing them to you. It's the building permits for the Andersen residence. I'm sure you can find  something to do with them." 

Kate stood, straightening her coat and offered the files. Sandra took them numbly trying to find something to say.

"Your office is very quiet."

"Thank you?" Sandra stammered.

Kate waited a beat then said, "You're blocking the door."

Sandra took a step to the side. Kate stared to leave but paused in the doorway. 

"The boxes are organized by date, I didn't read anything."

Sandra blinked then nodded jerkily.

"And the papers that were on your desk are over there. I did my best to keep them in the piles you had them in." She pointed.

Sandra nodded again.

"You have a very," Kate paused, "interesting filing system." 

"Was there anything else?" Sandra blurted out before they got any farther down this uncomfortable rabbit hole.

Kate considered, "No. get back to me when you've had a chance to look at those files." She turned for the door.

The entire office watched her leave like she was some strange animal they had never seen before. Sandra considered her office. She could see her desk again. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, considering how it had come about.

Sandra checked the closest box. It held exactly what it should have been holding. The papers inside hadn't even been sorted. The report on the income of Mr. Weaver was still on top of the others rather then slotted into it's folder. The next box she checked was the same. Kate had even managed to keep her piles mostly in order when moving them to the extra chair.

Jay was hovering in the doorway. He glanced around, "You can see the desk."

"Yes," Sandra agreed, "She left a set of highlighters."

They both stared down at the highlighters.

"I don't like it," Sandra said. 

Jay nodded in understanding.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So when I started writing this I figured it would just be crack but then my inner Kate voice pointed out that logically she couldn't go through Sandra's files because of legal reasons and well...


End file.
